PS I Loathe You
by KristenGregorylookalike
Summary: Hey i have TWO NEW CHAPTERS UP! Is Alicia turning into a slut? Is Clam over? Why are Layne and Dempsey dead? Why is Derrington staring at Dylan so much? all will be answered. please review! they mean so much 2 mee! :
1. Chapter 1

Monday September 1

Range Rover

7:48 A.M.

"Kuh-laire! Relax! And stop biting your nails! Gawd! So what if Cam doesn't want to get back together with you?! Get over it!" Massie barked. Claire nodded her head, assuring the alpha that she's over him. Massie sighed while they waited for Alicia to walk to the car. A few minutes later, the Spanish beauty hopped into the Range Rover.

" Heyy! Whats up Mass, Kuh-laire??" Alicia grinned, showing her perfect rows of white Chiclet teeth.

" Nothing, ehmagod, what happened to you this morning?! You're like, ten minutes late!" Massie questioned.

" Sorry, I was picking out the perfect outfit for after school when I meet up with Josh for our date! You guys could come if you forgive your ex's. . ." Alicia trailed off, realizing that it was never going to happen. The mood instantly changed in the Range Rover when Isaac dropped them off at the Front Lawn. All the Briarwood boys were staring at Claire love-struck.

" What the heck is going on here?" Massie asked.

" Opposite of I know!" Alicia muttered. Claire was too shocked to defend herself when she saw Cam Fisher off to the side, with the rest of the Briarwood soccer team, holding up a sign saying I love you, Claire.


	2. Apple Pie

Monday September 1st

BOCD Great Lawn

7:51 am

When Claire looked over at the sign that says I Love You, Claire, she just glanced down at her Massie-pink toes, as if they had the answer for everyone looking at her love-struck. The Pretty Committee met up with them at their usual spot, Massie's favorite Oak tree. The only downside to it is that all the guys followed _Claire_. Once everyone was sitting on their designer handbags, Massie announced:

"Okay everybody, we have some serious Pretty Committee business to do!" And with that, everyone left. The girls fiddled with their hair, Kristen with her shark tooth necklace. After about a minute of fiddling and Massie glaring at Claire, Massie finally spoke.

" Does anyone have a clue of why eh-veryone was staring at Claire?"

" Derrington AND Dempsey were staring at you Massie. Chris and Plovert were staring at Kristen and Dylan. And Josh was as always, staing at you, Alicia. " Claire finished. The girls stared at her with disbelief.

"It's true! I swear on Todd!" Claire outbursted. Everyone giggled into their palms. Just then Cam came up and blurted " Claire, I need to talk to you, like, right now." The Pretty Committee leaned in to whisper to Claire while Claire held up her finger to mean, one minute! "We expect full details when you get back okay?" Massie whispered. Claire nodded, then got up, smoothed her new Frankie B. jeans, grabbed her Juicy Couture tote, and scurried off with Cam, wondering what he had to say to her after this morning's sign. Just as they were going to be at the Tiffany trailers, some LBR sprinted up to Claire and handed her a pie saying " Here you go Claire, I know its your favorite!" And with that, the LBR scurried off, leaving two very confused 8th graders with Apple Pie.


	3. Dissapointament enjoyment or a boyfight

Monday September 1 OCD's Tiffany Trailers 8:04 A.M

Once the LBR had scurried off, the used-to-be-a-couple just stared at each other. "Well, what did you need to say to me? I need to get back to the PC!" Claire questioned.

"This" Cam whispered before kissing Claire on the lips softly. Claire was against it at first but then she slowly started to enjoy it after a few seconds. It reminded her of when they were together.

"I bought this for you" Cam gave Claire the most beautiful Tiffany ring anyone could ever want after coming up for air.

"I don't know what to say! I love it, but wow." Claire explained.

"Say that you will be my girlfriend again" Cam asked.

Just as Cam was about to kiss Claire again to seal the deal, Josh came running up and shoved Cam out of the way, and then kissed Claire softly, but romantically enough to make her forget everything with Cam, lying on the ground cursing and Josh dragging her behind the Tiffany trailers. Claire knew that Josh still liked her more than Alica but would never tell her that. Claire still wanted more than just a kiss, even though it made the butterflies inside her stomach go nuts that were already there from before.

"Will you go out with me tonight? At my house? Around 7:30?" Josh asked Claire shyly.

" I-" Claire started before being cut off.

"Get away from my girlfriend Hotz" Cam appeared out of nowhere. Continuing, Cam spoke: "And I'll be there tonight at your place Hotz, just to make sure." Cam said before leaving the two alone for a few mintues.

" I have an idea, why don't we play Truth or Dare/Spin the Bottle at my house tonight when you and cam com over." Josh asked. Just as Claire was about to respond, the bell rang, signaling that it was time to get to class.

" See you tonight" Josh whispered before giving Claire the most romantic kiss of her life. Josh scurried away beofre Claire could respond.

Once Claire was inside the Main Building putting her textbooks in her locker, Massie walked up to her.

"Sooooo, what did Cam want?" Massie asked.

"I'll tell you after school, without the Pretty Committee." Claire spoke with then leaving for first period Math.

"And Massie, don't tell the PC that I have to talk to you today, it'll just upset them" Claire whisper-yelled down the empty hall-way leaving Massie wondering what she had to tell her in private.


	4. Talking, Primping, and Arriving!

Block Estate

3:32 P.M.

Massie's Room

"Let me get this straight, Cam kissed you, gave you a Tiffany ring, Josh ran inbetween you two when you were kissing again, and now you're going over to Josh's house with Cam to play SPIN THE BOTTLE/TRUTH OR DARE?!" Massie whisper-yelled to avoid unwanted ears haring this juicy gossip.

"I couldn't help it! I was just in the moment, and that kiss Josh gave me was so romantic. . . ." Claire trailed off, going into wonderland.

"Helloo? Anyone home?" Massie hissed at Claire, popping her 'perfect bubble'.

"One thig's for sure, if you're going on a double-date with two boys and you're the only girl, you need a fab-u-lus outfit!" Massie gestured to her walk-in closet.

"Thanks!' Claire beamed. She was happy Massie understood her situation. While Claire was rifling through Massie's closet, Massie thought of ways to make Claire's face even more pretty than it already was.

An hour later, Claire was decked out in Massie's new Steve Madden silky purple halter with a pair of dark wash True Religion jeans, topping it off with a pair of two-inch Coach pink heels. Massie had added some light gray eye-liner to Claire's eyelids, coating it with black mascara. With some light pink lipstain Claire looked a 9.7, and felt like one too.

A/N Was my last chapter too much? Say so in the reviews!! Thanks for the AWESOME reviews yall! Luv u all!

Hotz Mansion 7:29 P.M.  
In front of the house

"Okay, just be relaxed, calm, and confident. You look great. Have fun!" Were Massie's last words to Claire before Claire slid out of the Range Rover. Claire smile-thanked Isaac for giveing her a ride, then went up to the front door. No sooner than she rang the doorbell Josh opened the door.

"Hey Claire! Come on in! You look beautiful tonight by the way." Josh compliment-greeted. Continuing, Josh nodded towards the couch where Cam was sitting looking uncomfortable starting at the bottle on the table: "My parents went out for a dinner-date. We have the whole house to ourselves."

And that started everything. 


	5. Red Bull SpinTheBottle 2Minutes, and TOD

Hotz Mansion

7:30 P.M.

Living Room

All of the sudden, Derrington jumped out behind the kitchen sink, startling Claire.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you Claire. I was waiting there until you got here. Let's get this party started"  
Derrington shouted.First Josh got out some Red Bull for everyone. Uh oh, Claire thought. Red Bull makes her drunk on being so engerized.  
They all sat around the circle of couches and chairs obvisouly put together after his parents left.  
Claire was on one side by herself, with the trio on the other side, looking at her with lovey-dovey eyes. Claire spun the bottle, and it landed on Derrington. He took her face and kissed her romantically for a minute, having two grumpy guys behind him cursing. Claire spun the bottle again after they broke apart, and it landed on Josh. Beofre they could do anything, Josh announced:  
"This is boring, lets do 2 Minutes in Heaven instead, cutting it short". Claire, being drunk on Red Bull, let Josh lead her to an empty closet. He turned off the light in the closet, and then put his hand under Claire's back, un-snapping her bra. He reached up under her fornt of her shirt and tickled her stomach for a few seconds. They then left the closet, leaving Claire's bra behind.

A/N Gotcha! :)

"This is even lamer, lets do Truth or Dare." Cam insisted. They all reluctanly agreed, but went outside to the pool.  
Claire spun the bottle, and it landed on Derrington again. "Truth or Dare?" Derrington asked Claire. Claire picked Dare, and Derrington decided what she should do. When he was done thnking, he announced what Claire would do "Claire, I dicided your dare is to go skinny-dipping with me, Cam, and Josh." 


	6. Authors note Please Read!

Heyy! It's KristenGregorylookalike here! I have a few questions for yall!

1. Should I rate my story to M or keep it at T?

2. How shouldd the S-D go?

3. Should it end up with Clam, Closh, or Clarington?

4. Should I tone it down a notch?

Its your choices! I just ahve a little bit or Writer's Block again. . .

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

When I get 3 reviews per chapter then i will make a new one! I swear on Bean!

I check this everyday!

Thanks!

KristenGregorylookalike


	7. The Dip, and much more! bwahahahaha!

Hotz Mansion

8:06 P.M.

Outside Pool

"WHAT?!"Claire screeched after hearing Derrington's dare. Derrington just smiled smugly and gestured towards the pool.

"It's waiting for you Claire, go on." Derrington urged. Cam and Josh were giving nervous glances behind Derrington. But, with Claire still being drunk off of the Red Bull, she did. She was still in her shirt and jeans, but her shoes were in the house. She had her back against the guys, then slipped out of her shirt and jeans, knowing Derrington was staring at her toned butt. She jumped in, and waited for the boys to get in. After a few minutes, Derrington called out to Claire:  
"Wait another minute and close your eyes!" Claire still drunk did as she was told. A minute later, Derrington whispered in her ear:  
"Open your eyes." Claire opened them and saw the boys in their swim trunks. Derrington was in front of Claire, staring at her barely there clevlage.  
Claire gasped, but Derrington started creeping his hands towards her. He evuantaly got to her clevlage, feeling her up. Cam and Josh were in the hot tub, thinking of ways to get out of there. But, with Claire being so drunk, they decided to stay.

Claire evuantally let Derrington feel her some more. He also took off his swim trunks, allowing Claire to feel him up. Claire knew this was COMPLETELY wrong, but she was so drunk,  
she couldn't stop herself. Later, Cam and Josh had gone home, well Cam did, with Josh in the house, sleeping. Claire got out of the pool, and led Derrington to her house. They went upstairs to her parents bedroom, where the King size bed is, and you know what they did next? They just made out, still feeling each other.

**A/N Gotcha x 2! :o) Sorry if it's just a little uncomfortable to read, I was reading Gossip Girl and I'm still thinking in that way. Want more? review! btw, i dont need three comments per chapter anymore, but some every now and then would be nice! :) enjoyy!  
**

Claire and Derrington went on to do it, making Claire have a night to remember.

All of the sudden, Claire's phone rang, and the Caller I.D. was Massie. Claire picked up:

"Hey! This isn't the best time to be calling Mass."

"Well then look in the doorway." When Claire looked up, there was Massie, eyebrows arched at the two, having them wonder 'How did she know?'.

"I just was looking out my window, when I saw a blonde and a dark blonde go into your house. I saw your parents room light come on, and then see it dim. I came over here to investigate, and i see you two here in bed." Massie finished. She continued

" Derrick, could you please text Josh for me? I need to give him something." Massie winked.

Derrington texted Josh:

**shorts4life: dude! massie wants you in her guesthouse/claires house ASAP.**

**ugotthehotz4hotz: dude! i like massie, more than claire! ill b there in a minute!**

**shorts4life: i think she wants to do '_it_' w/ u j.**

**ugotthehotz4hotz: dude, more the reason to come over!**

Derrick put his phone away, but while he was texting, Massie had set up a **_bed_** for someone and her. He noticed she was in her bra and underwear, from Victoria's Secret.

"Josh says he'll be here in a few minutes." Derrick repeated.

"Or less" Josh whispered as he entered the dimly-lit room. He took in everything, Claire and Derrington in bed and Massie gazing at him in her bra and underwear. Josh understood what was going on, and got out of _**all**_ of his clothes. Massie did the same, and the foursome went on to share the night in dream-land, with their lovers.

**A/N: Soooooo, whaddya think? sorry to the people that said no to the skinny dip, i was reading gossip girl again and was overwhelmed! ;o) u still need to review sometimes, but ill TRY to put up a new chapter every day! :) i have good news and bad news, well all bad news. **

**Bad News: I leave for CANADA 2moro, until August 2nd. whoo hoo! i get too escape the tx heat! :) but i dont have any internet access. my dad has the labtop and hes not coming!**

**sorry! **


	8. Author's note 2 Here's what happened!

OMG GUYZ!! IM SOOOOOOOO SORRY!

Heres what happened.

Ok, we showed up toronto airport with our stuff (carryon and clothes bag)  
Then, they keep switching gates, making weird stuff happen where our bags were and everything. And then where we WERE going, Chicago, something happened to the airplane, making us board a plane to New York. The plane to New York was delayed and over-sold. Just my luck right? Then, the lady asks if 3 people will give up their seats for us, not saying who we were tho. NOBODY GAVE THEM UP!! (  
Making us stay at a very nice Residence or whatev. BUT I HAD 2 WAKE UP AT FRICKING 3 IN THE MORNING (4 toronto time)  
TO CATCH A STUPID SHUTTLE TO GET TO THE AIRPORT TO FLY TO TEXAS. i was NOT a happy camper. I got home a few hours ago, but it was only 9:15, so i wen and got some brekkie with my family.

Yea. . . just wanted to let u know. if i had gotten in last night, i wouldve posted this morning. but after this, i will post!  
thanks for the AWESOME comments. u know i heart em! serisouly, I havent had a single bad comment! (dont start one!!)

luv u all! 


	9. What are you doing here Derrick?

Block's Guesthouse

10:07 P.M.

Bedroom

Claire's Red Bull addiction/drunkness dissapears after two hours. So, she snapped out of it, suprised to see Derrington in her bed, doing it with her.

"What are you doing?!" Claire screeched. It all came back to her, well all before the Red Bull. Derrington looked at her strangely, discovering that she wasn't drunk, just hung-over.

"Claire, I love you, more than you can imagine. The only reason that I ever went out with Massie was to make you jealous. I love you Claire." Derrington finished. While he was apoligizing, Claire slipped on her clothes that she had brought home from her 'wild night' at Josh's. She noticed that Massie and Josh wren't there anymore. She held up a finger to mean one minute, then checked in Massie's room. Sure enough, there they were.  
Claire closed the door and went back to her parents room. When she got there, Derrington was fully clothed too. Claire was about to start speaking, when she was interrupted:

"Derrick? What are you doing here??" Cam's voice filled the room with anger and wonder. He saw Claire, and decided the three of them needed a 'little' chat. 


	10. Making up and ND not Notre Dame but CpTp

Block Guesthouse

10:08 P.M.

Bedroom

_Cam's POV (Point Of View)_

I couldn't believe it. My best friend and my almost girlfriend slept together.  
Claire could get pregnant!  
I was supposed to do that to her! Whoa, where did that come from?! I've been hanging around Kemp too long!  
I asked Claire

"What did I do to deserve this?! I didn't do ANYTHING to you tonight! Only Josh and Derrick here did!

I thought we were going to get back together"I finished with a single tear sliding down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly. I don't cry. Im Cam Fisher. Fisher Men don't cry. Not me or Harris or even my Dad. Ok, Dad doesn't count. He cries when the Yankees lose in the Playoffs.  
Just as I was about to 'lecture' Derrick on the rule of girls, my cell phone rang. A text from Harris. Interesting. We barely talk to each other, let alone text.

_I kissed a girl_

_ And I liked it_

_ The taste of her cherry Chapstick_

_ I kissed a girl_

_ Just to try it_

At that point in the weird beyond belief song, I hit the Read Message button.

**Fisher1: Cammie, i just got home from my date. need 2 get inside**

**Fisher2:Where r ur keyz dummy?**

**Fisher1: inside on my desk. whoops**

**Fisher2:u can wait! its not that cold outside**

**Fisher1: yes. it. is. and i gotta crap cam!**

**Fisher2:hold it in! its that easy! or u could go in the bushes...  
**

**Fisher1: haha. very funny. the neighbors wouldn't like yellow snow on their bushes. **

**Fisher2:u can wait! i**

**Fisher1: ****cmon! plz? il drive u on al ur datz w/ claire!**

**Fisher2:mite not happen. . . .**

**Fisher1: wat hapnd?**

**Fisher2:il b there in 3 mins.  
**

**Fisher1: then ul tell me wat hapnd btwn u & claire. becuz i can help u w/ datin advice.  
**

**Fisher2:watever. il b there soon.**

And with that I closed my phone. I glanced up at Claire and noticed that she was glancing at me with love in her eyes. **(A/N AWWWWWWW!!)**

_Claire's POV_

Cam looks so cute when he's texting! I wish I could tell him how bad I love him! I think my eyes just said it all. He's looking at me with curiosity.  
I tilt my head towards the couch. Derrick went home when Cam was texting. Well, I sent him home. He wanted more and he said he loves me. I told him no!  
I told him I didn't know what I was doing, and that I don't have very big feelings for him. I like him as a the butt-shaking prankster, and Massie's boyfriend. But not as my boyfriend. I also told him I was in love with Cam, and he looked at me with a sly smile. "Have a happy relationship" was all he said.  
It creeped me out. Massie is at her hosue, and Josh is back at his. Making me and Cam the only two people in the house. He nods and we head over to the couch.  
He asks:  
"Well, what do you need to say to me? I have to head home, Harris forgot his house keys inside." I reply "This" and lean in to kiss him.  
He looks stunned but then gets into it. **(A/N AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!)** It was clear that he missed me and unhappy that I didn't get to answer his question earlier in the week.  
I loved him, and I think he loved me. I hope. That's all I can do. I need to know though! "Cam" I began,"I love you, I'm not sure if you love me but I wanted to let you know! I just need to know..." I trailed off. Cam looked at me, and he whispered:  
"Claire, I love you too." Then he gfave me the most romantic kiss of my life. Better than Josh's. I knew right away that he was the one, or so I hoped.  
Cam pulled away, his eyes all droopy. "I have to go, Harris. You'll meet me in the Park tomorrow at 6:45 P.M. right?" Cam whispered. I nodded my head yes.  
"I love you Cam, I'll see you tomorrow." I replied and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He left the room, a little stargazed. I smiled weakly, loving him so much.  
I called Massie, and told her everything. I then ran over to her house, because I told her that I would spend the night at her house when the 'date' was over.  
I told her everything, and then heard a knock at the door, and there stood none other than _Nikki Dalton_, the Camp Tramp that made Cam break my heart.  
I glared at her, and that's when it all began.

Authors note:  
Ok, what should happen?! Any ideas? And I'm not going to do the IT stuff anymore, it was creepy to write about, I thought my dad was going to come in and bust me! he nearly did! thank gawd 4 minimize buttons! :ooooo! lol.

Thank you SO much for all the **G**_R_**E**_A_**T** comments! I still haven't had a bad comment! **NOBODY. START. ONE.** lol. i take it as constructive criticism. lol. btw, **I NEED A BETA READER!!** _wat do they do tho?_ i need one tho. D hope u guys can help me with it!

more bad news, SORT OF:

here it is: i leave AUGUST 11th FOR SUNNY SAN DIEGO, CALIFORNIA! YEA!! (dance dance!) lol. i get back the 16th. my dad is coming, and my sister bringin her laptop, BUT, nobody knows i do this! :o i know. weird huh? lol. sooo, il check my reviews EVERY DAY, **but**, i cant post anything! unless im in the hotel room alone. . . bwahahahaha! lol. and i have my crush w/ me. . . BWAHAHA! jk. hes not coming!

i wish. psha. he doesnt realy know i exist. . . poor me. lol. il live. . . . hey, do u wanna know about him? il post soon, itl b calld my crush! lol. original name huh? lol x2. il tel u evrything, just not his name or mine. duh. then people could come stalk me. . . even though i already hav a stalker. . . il tel u bout that 2.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

thanx! Kristengregorylookalike


	11. Mycrush,stalker&competition thetruestory

heyy! I told u that I would write about my crush and I am! now!

His codename-Plovert

My codename-Kristen

My BFFL in the story-Dylan

His friend in the story-Derrick

Person who likes my crush-Alicia

My stalker (_joy!_) -Kemp

hahahahaha! Kemp, hahaha! lol. Here's the story from my POV. **YOU DONT KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I TOLD THIS STORY!! **lol. read on!

I was at Dylans house, on her Waveboard (safer version of the Ripstik) and I was getting pretty good at it, considering it was my first time.

My friend was going down this UNsteep ramp, and I decided to try it.  
I had gone down it once and was trying it again.  
I went down it,but went too far to the left, making it fly off, and to catch my fall I stuck out my left arm, and basically broke my wrist.  
Not all of it, but one little bone. Hurrah me right? Anyway, the next day, after going to the ER (Emergency Room), my crush came up to me on the track in P.E.  
I had sat out the whole period because stretches and we were doing our walk around the track, then when they blow the whistle, we go inside.  
For lunch. Yumm! Lol. Anyway, I was walking with Dylan, she was apologizing to me for having me be on the Waveboard, and it was her fault. Blah blah blah. It's not her fault! Anywayzie, i was telling her that and Dune came up out of nowhere with Derrick. Here's the convo:

**Plovert: How'd you break your wrist?  
Kristen: I was on a Ripstik.  
Plovert: Really? Everybody's breaking their arms on those these days!  
Kristen: I know, it's so weird!  
(turning to Dylan) Plovert: Did she cry?  
Dylan: Not really. . .  
I punched her with my good arm, my STRONG one. (bwahahaha! lol)  
Kristen: I did NOT cry!  
(turning back towards me)Plovert: Did it hurt?  
Kristen: Well yeah, I broke it.  
(turning back towards Derrick and walking slower) Plovert: Everyone is breaking them these days!**

That's what happened. Kinda kewl, because your crush is talking to you (yayyyy!) but then he walks off (nayy!!)

Im on a basketball team and we have sleepovers ah-lot. And the first time, this summer, u see, we always spend the night at someones house and swim at another persons house, and the person that has the pool partay at their house invited a friend, that also spent the night with us. You know who it was?! MY COMPETITION 4 MY CRUSH! her codename is Alicia. Anyway, we went rolling (yayy! lol) but before we did, we chose who to roll. And Alicia blurted out instantly "**Plovert**" Or in my case, "rldgek" And she was like,** "yea, i totally like him. but he doesn't like me back. I asked someone who asked a guy to ask him if he liked me. I was standing in the hallway, and he was like 20 feet away. i was looking out of the corner of my eye, and i saw him shake his head no. They came up to me later and told me, and I was so sad!"**

I felt bad for her, but then I remembered SHES MY COMPETITION!! but on accident i told her that i like him 2, so im **PRAYING **that she doesn't tell him, because they're friends or something like that. but i thought she wasn't nice and all stuck up ans snooty, but shes actually kinda nice. . weird huh?

ok, my stalker is like, really weird too. I kinda liked him because he started liking me this year, and I was all like ok. . . . this is weird!

At the end of the year, we all got our yearbooks and he acted like he was going to propose when I came back in after getting my backpack.

He was like "Will you sign my yearbook? And put a little heart in it?!" I was like " Ok, sure. . . as long as you don't do that!"

It was extremely awkward. I still text him, but he never replies back. O well. His loss. I think. . . . .

Anyway! Yeah, that's what happened!

Feel free to review on this and CHAPTER 10!! YAYYYYY!! :D go read it! i hav bad news for u in it tho.

THE CAMP TRAMP COMES BACK!! DUNT DUNT DUNTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! :o

O NO! AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

lol. read 4 urself, but i thought it was pretty good! its my longest! :D

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

Heart u all! (especially the HART in my life. . . . lol. even tho he doesnt realy know me)

EMG!! (Ehmagawd) DID U READ CLAIRE?! ITS SOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOD!! :DDDD luvved it! two thumbs up! :DDD GO GET IT! IT CAME OUT ON THE 5th!

bye! give ma advice on how 2 snag 'Plovert' this year please!

KristenGregorylookalike

PS, 'Plovert' was in my class last year, and i liked him then too. these guyz intercepted a note from my friend saying " do u still like rldgek and lendk? IM NOT TELLING U THE NAMES!! but rldgek is Plovert the guyz promised they wouldn't tell, but we were doing clay pots and stuff and i had 2 stay inside recess and do mine. they told lets just say they didnt like me back. . i dont think. i never realy got the answer. . o well. il just never know, unless someone asks him this year. . . bwahahahaha! jk. lol. il do that tho. :D got a plan, need 2 make calls. buh-byeee!

KristenGregorylookalike


	12. The Encounter a 'Cat Fight' and dog poop

**heyy yall! sorry it took me so long to post! I WAS IN SAN DIEGO!! :DD I checked my emails every day but i didnt get a review alert. I'll give you guyz out there in cyberspace another chapter. just promise you'll review please!  
This is dedicated to my beta, Shellygirl, for the ah-mazing advice! Heart you!  
Here it is!**

Monday, September 1st

10:17 P.M.

Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Claire's POV (again)

_What happened last chapter :_

_I told her everything, and then heard a knock at the door, and there stood none other than Nikki Dalton, the Camp Tramp that made Cam break my heart.  
I glared at her, and that's when it all began._

Nikki spoke first:  
"You know Claire, Cam isn't be yours. Even though you might love him doesn't mean he feels the same way." Nikki finished, her eyebrows raised.

I was speechless for a minute. She knew that Cam loved me, and I loved him! But she didn't know that I'm meeting him at the park tomorrow!  
I'll tell Cam everything, and then make him swear on his soccer team that he would stay away from the she-devil. I glanced back at up Nikki, and was about to speak when Massie spoke for me:

"Nikki, are you a cheesy PG-13 DVD?" Massie had a smirk on her makeup-free face.  
Nikki looked startled. "No, why"  
"Then why are you after another girl's man?" Massie high-fived me. Nikki fumed, and then spoke just a few words before leaving:

"Watch Cam, and I'll see you at school tomorrow bitch, whoops, I mean bitch_es_." And with that, the she-devil left.

I glanced at Massie's face, but it showed nothing but revenge. Mine should look the same.

BOCD

7:52 A.M.

Great Lawn

The Pretty Committee strutted over to their Alpha's favorite Oak tree, singing the lyrics to 'One Step At A Time' by Jordin Sparks in their heads while walking to the beat/lyrics. Claire was surprised to see Nikki Dalton sitting there, smirking. The PC was about to diss the LBR when she spoke first:

"Like I said last night Claire, better leave Cam alone, or something might happen to him." Nikki's face had evil written all over it. Dylan responded:  
"Yeah? What if she doesn't?"

Nikki smiled and walked over to Cam, who was standing with his back to Nikki.  
Nikki threw her arms around Cam,and kissed him ferociously. Claire didn't understand, Cam said he loved her. Why isn't he pulling away?! Claire noticed something sticking out of Cam's pocket and a lump in Nikki's.Claire recognized it as a magnet. 'Aahhhh. that's how she's doing it. Not for long'

Claire strode over to the two and mouthed 'It's ok, follow my lead' to Cam. he blinked, letting her know it was ok to do whatever it took.  
Claire reached inside Cam's front pocket and took it out. Cam pushed away immediately. Nikki had something else on her tongue, a magnet. Nikki's face was still in kissing form, so Claire walked over to a pile of dog poop left on the sidewalk by some careless dog-owner. Claire put the other magnet on the opposite side of Nikki. Nikki was pulled by the magnet to the poop. Her whole head went into it. Claire returned to a cracking up Pretty Committee. After telling them what happened, she walked over to Cam. She smiled shyly and finally spoke " It's not your fault. Nikki slipped a magnet into your pocket, You couldn't pull away. It's not your fault. Are we still on for tonight?"  
Cam's face lit up. He whispered:  
"Yes, I love you Claire" Claire responded:  
"I love you too Cam" And with that she gave him a romantic kiss and then pulled away after a few seconds because the bell rang for them to get to class.  
Claire whispered into Cam's ear:  
"Bring Josh, Derrick, Kemp, and Plovert, and of course you, to lunch. Pull up Table 19 and sit with us. Promise?" Cam nodded, and with that they both headed off to Health class. The only thing different about the board that said who was in who's family was that Claire and Cam were a family and Nikki and Olivia were the stepmothers.

**A/N: Oooohhhh! A cliffy! :O  
lol jk. :D  
thanx SO much for the awesome comments y'all!  
I've been a little busy and unable to write recently.  
Sighs, California was WONDERFUL.  
So pretty, with the ocean air, I loved every minute of it.  
I'll write again soon, but please review!  
Thanks! Heart yall!  
KristenGregorylookalike**

**P.S. Could someone tell me how to do the Poll thingy?  
I have a GREAT question for you viewers on the poll!  
Thanx again to my awesome beta Shellygirl!  
Byee! KristenGregorylookalike**


	13. COVER OF PS I LOATHE YOU! READ AYSAP!

OMG OMG OMG!!** I KNOW WHAT THE COVER OF P.S. I LOATHE YOU IS!! :DDDDDDDDDDDD**

search./P-S-I-Loathe-You/Lisi-Harrison/e/9780316006811/?tabnamecustreview

GO THERE AYSAP AND C 4 URSELFF!! NOWW!!

Sorry i haven't updated in quite a while really. . . my bad. school started and blah and im getting used to it. . .bleh.

anywayzie, **GO NOW!!**

byee!!

KristenGregorylookalike

btw if it doesnt show up go to Google and then type in P.S. I Loathe You

then go to the second page

Then go to the one that reads ' P.S. I Loathe You (Cliques Series #10) Clique Series, Lisi ...' GO THERE AND CEEEE!

byee fore realism now! (my new word of the day! lol.)

KristenGregorylookalike


	14. Health Cat Fight Lunch and Halloweenie?

**SAME DAY**

Westchester, NY

BOCD

Health Class

8:04 A.M.

_(Claire's POV)  
_

Eh. Ma. Gawd. Why are Nikki and Olivia part of our family?! Couldn't they be in a family together or something like that?!  
Oh Gawd, here comes Olivia, with an evil beam across her surgically renewed face.

She smiles at Cam and then adds:

" Hey, Cam, come with me, I need to show you something! My lockers stuck and class starts in five! Nobody will help me! Pleaseee??"  
Olivia gave him one of those grins that made him go out with her in the first place. Cam sighed and followed after her.  
I rolled my eyes. Is he that buh-lind? I waited a minute or two when I heard someone yell "CAT FIGHT!!" and then whistle.  
I ran out the door and there was my worst fear, coming to life.

**SAME DAY**

Westchester, NY

BOCD

Hallway Outside Health

8:06 A.M.

_(Cam's POV)  
_

Why did I ever agree to this?? All I did was try to do the nice thing by helping Olivia with her locker, and the rest makes me shudder.

_Flashback to a minute ago_

_I followed Olivia out of the classroom, leaving Claire to roll her eyes and go to talk to Layne Abeley.  
I followed Olivia to her locker, which opened so easily. She thanked me and then pulled in for a kiss.  
I ducked and bobbed but she still got me. I pulled away instantly, but not fast enough. I got pulled in for another, but by Nikki instead.  
'How did she get out of the dog crap?!' I thought. I pulled away, but I couldn't. I remembered the magnet and searched all my pockets.  
I pulled it out and then threw it to Olivia, who caught it. Nikki pulled the magnet out of her mouth and stuck them in her backpack.  
She grinned evilly and then went back for more, but by that time I had already ducked out of the way, making Nikki run into Olivia.  
They started a cat-fight over me and out of the corner of my eye I saw Claire, mouth agape._

_End of flashback  
_  
I ran over to Claire and explained the flashback, and she understood. She had closed her mouth by then.  
We walked back to Health and took our seats right as the bell rang. The teacher closed the door and then locked it, leaving them outside.  
I smiled at Claire and she smiled back. The rest of class went smoothly, and laughable when Nikki and Olivia tried to come back inside.  
Class ended soon after that and Claire and I left hand in hand. Claire and I parted ways to get our next classes, and then lunch. Yum!

**SAME DAY**

Westchester, NY

BOCD

BOCD Cafe

(No POV)

Claire was telling TPC what happened in the hallways earlier that day. TPC's mouths were somewhat open, well, Kristen and Dylan's were.  
Massie and Alicia were just listening. When Claire finished, Kristen spoke first:

"Those bitches!! We totally have to get back at them! Nikki and Olivia meaning. Right Mass?" Massie nodded, and told them her evil plan.  
All their eyes were huge once she finished. They started squealing and hugging Massie and Claire. And each other of course.  
While they were squealing and such, half the BOCD Cafe was quiet. Well, all the guys were. All but a certain group...

**SAME DAY**

Westchester, NY

Block Estate

3:36 P.M.

Once TPC had finished their homework, they gossiped about the annoying girls in their grade and the plan. Massie blurted out:

" I have an idea, lets throw a party! Another Halloweenie x 2!! With Halloween being 4 weeks away, it'll be perfect!!"  
TPC squealed at the thought, and Massie left to go ask her parents if it was ok. Only 3 minutes later, Massie had her answer.


	15. The answer

_SAME DAY_

3:40 P.M.

Westchester NY

Block Estate

Massie's Room

When Massie returned, the girls enveloped her, and pulled her to the ground, begging for the answer and details. Massie sat on her new Isaac Mizrahi beanbag that oddly enough smelled like Viva La Juicy. She motioned for the girls to quiet down.

"Okay, my parents said it was cool for me to have a halloweenie par-tay! _(SQUEALS) _They're going to be out of town and said that I'm mature enough to have a par-tay unsupervised. Plus I didn't spend as much in Paris as last time." Massie finished, beaming. She continued:

"The party's gonna be during the week off on Halloween! And the best part is that you get to spend the night at my house for the whole week!  
My parents called your parents and they said it was ok! Kuh-laire, your parents are going with mine out-of-town. Todd will be spending the night at Tiny Nathan's house for that week! Inez and Isaac will be here for anything, and your parents each left you 700 for emergencies. Yes, including yours Kristen. Ana if you don't use it, THEN YOU CAN USE IT FOR SHOPPING!!" Kristen and Claire squealed and hugged each other.

Then TPC got busy.  
Very, very busy.

Westchester, NY

BOCD

Monday September 15th

Massie spent the first minutes back at BOCD early monday morning handing out invitations. They were purple with gold lettering.Of course, the invites had a spooky font. Everyone was wondering the same question. 'Did I get invited??' And the answer was Gawd, no!Massie had invited only the Briarwood Soccer team. That's it. Big party right? And all the guys had RSVP'ed yes. Cam and Claire had cleared up everything, Massie and Derrington had gotten back together, and everything was alright.  
Havoc always makes a grand entrance...


	16. Im a witch?

NIGHT OF THE PARTY

4:54 P.M.

Westchester, NY

Block Estate

Massie's Room

_(Massie's POV)_

Eh. Ma. Gawd.  
I don't believe it.  
I'm a witch.  
A spell-casting, broom-flying witch.  
I just found out while applying my make-up for the party tonight.  
I wanted to speed it up a bit, and thought inside my head:

'Gawd, I'm gonna late!! TPC will be here any minute! I only have 2 and a half hours to finish My make-up! And get ready for my date!! '

And then poof. My make-up's done.  
'How?' you may ask, I can't tell you why because I don't know myself.  
I need to ask my mom.  
I run to my mom's room (it's rare for me to run), and surprisingly she's still here!  
and she says:

"You look pretty, dear. But why aren't you getting ready? And I need to finish packing with only an hours time. . ." Her voice trailed off.

I immediately jumped in and said: "Mom, I'm a witch. Like the ones that turn into black cats and ride brooms when the moon is full at night."

My mother looked at me with nothing but pure joy. She held me tight and asked so many questions, in such little time, and I answered every one of them, confused.  
Turns out, she's a witch, too.  
Claire's mom is also.  
Claire should get her powers soon...  
And I can help.  
I look at the clock and gasp.  
**It's 2 hours until party time!  
**But before I left to finish my outfit deciding, I ask my mom how to do a spell that would get anyone in the world powers like mine. She teaches me the spell and continues packing, shooing me away. I go and finish getting TPC's outfits ready and right on cue, the doorbell rings. Inez answers it and sends the girls upstairs to my room. They squeal when they see the outfits I chose for them. They love it already. Perfect. Now I can tell them my new secret! I start to speak, and they immediately calm down and listened. I repeated the spell my mom taught me and they all became witches, just like me.

They rhymed on accident and their make-up was done, too. They asked what was happening and I told them that earlier today I got my powers and now they have them, too. They ooohhh and aaaahhh over their new powers and they put on their outfits, which happen to be sexy witches.

I gasp, again, when I look at the clock. It's only an hour until the party starts! I hurridly tell them to hurry up getting on their outfits and they do so at record-breaking speeds. We get the decorations ready when we head downstairs and we walk outside.  
**It's party time!!**


	17. Its Partay Time so grab your Lip Gloss!

Westchester, NY

Block Estate

When Havoc Breaks Loose Masquerade Party

6:59 P.M.

Massie and the rest of TPC strutted over to the entrance gate, their arms filled with bags for the Briarwood boys to fill with candy.  
They all continued their model stares walking to the beat of 'Love Song' by Taylor Swift. They reached the gate on:

' Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone I keep waiting For you but you never come Is this in my head I don't know what to think '

The Briarwood guys were dressed up in Masquerade. The girls had on their masks also, their hair under their witches' hats.  
It was the perfect night for some making-out. And Massie and TPC knew it.  
They greeted the guys with their disguised voices. Massie's was high pitched, Claire's was in a Texan accent, Dylan's was Massie's tone, (wink wink nudge nudge now u have an idea of what might happen with havoc like I said earlier┘) Kristen's was in a Spanish accent, (wink wink nudge nudge x 2) and Alicia's was in a Cali accent. The guys also had their disguised voices. They all sat down at the spin-the-bottle and everyone took a seat. The girls had chosen earlier that a certain blue eyed girl would go first, and it landed on a guy with stunning brown eyes after a minute.  
Thinking that this was the guy she liked because she didn't check the eye color, walked over to brown eyed guy and wrapped her arms around his neck. Another girl stood up, and told them the rules.  
They had to be alone with each other for at LEAST 3 minutes. No more than 6. The PC member and brown eyed guy headed over to the cabana where there was a bed. She immediately headed over to the couch instead. Brown eyed guy followed. The girl snaked her arms around his neck, and passionately French-kissed him. Brown eyed guy slipped his arms around her waist and they continued making out. After a minute or two, they headed back, knowing everyone was waiting for them.  
The brown eyed guy chose someone else to spin, and by luck, he chose a girl with distinguished eyes. The girl spun the bottle and it landed on a guy with brilliant blue eyes. They headed over to the cabana and did the same as Blue eyed girl and brown eyed guy, a little bit more intense of a kiss.  
They went back a minute later than the couple before had, and the girl chose a girl with green eyes. They didn't know who was behind any masks, other than Massie's.  
None of the girl's knew who2 0was who, same with the guys. The girl spun it, and it landed on a guy with two green colored eyes, just like hers.  
They headed over to the cabana and just did little kisses, non French.  
After a minute or so, they started Frenching, and then headed back. Green eyed guy pointed to himself.  
He spun, and it landed on a girl with blue eyes. She followed the guy to the cabana, where she immediately knew it was Kemp.  
Mostly because he was staring at her boobs.  
Anyway, when they were done she pulled back and cat-walked back to the party, with Kemp at her heels.  
The girl pointed at a girl with green eyes, and it landed on a guy with chocolate brown eyes. They both giggled and headed over to the cabana, where he unveiled his mask. It was Derrington!! You see, this girl still had a crush on him ever since back seventh grade, and she wanted him, even if it2 0meant getting kicked out of TPC. Yeah, she really wanted him!! The girl pulled off her mask, and his eyes lit up. The girl's did too. They both leaned in and they both thought the same thing 'This is the best kiss of my life!' They both pulled away, and with smiles on their faces, they put their masks back on and made plans for Saturday, at Derrington's house. His parent's were with another guy's parents, who both went out of town and decided to come back on Tuesday. They went back to the party, and she pointed at a guy with brown eyes. She then knew it was Josh, because he was the only other guy with that color of brown in his eyes. It landed on a girl with blue eyes, and she looked pleased. They went in. And came out 4 minutes later. She pointed at a girl with brown eyes, and it landed on a guy with blue eyes. They did the same as the couple before. He pointed at a girl with blue eyes, and it landed on a different pair of chocolate browns. They both came out only 3 minutes later. Nobody spoke at any time, because it might give away their voices. Even though they were disguised.  
Duh.  
They didn't know this, but everything would get confusing very soon.  
Very, very soon.  
YAYY!!

I FINISHED!  
Okay For those of you who didn't know who the heck who was kissing who, here's what it went like:  
Kiss 1- Claire, Derrington (OMG!!) :O Kiss 2- Massie, Plovert (AAAHHHHH!!) :OOOO Kiss 3-Dylan, Kemp (You people are thinking bad thoughts about me!!) )  
Kiss 4-Kristen, Kemp ( Now you really think im weird IM NAWT)  
Kiss 5-Dylan, Derrington ( I think this couple is ok, we'll have to wait and seeeeee!!) )  
Kiss 6-Josh, Kristen (BWAHAHAHAHA)  
Kiss 7-Alicia, Kemp (I don't like it as much, but if u review that u do I might keep it like that┘)  
Kiss 8-Claire, Josh (I like this one, but if you don't just tell me┘)  
PLEASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE click on the pretty purple plastic (?) 'Go' button at the bottom of the screen!! It makes me happppyyyyyy!! :o)  
Ttyl!  
KristenGregorylookalike


	18. Organization is key to everything ?

Westchester, NY

Block Estate

When Havoc Breaks Loose Masquerade Party

7:28 P.M.

Claire was so undeniably happy at that very moment. I mean, two french kisses with two very hot guys? It doesn't get any better!  
Claire knew who they both were. But the only person who hadn't been kissed yet was Cam. Claire recognized him immediately.  
Because of the eyes. He hadn't gotten to kiss anybody yet, and it seemed like he wanted to from stealing glances at Claire.  
She would just lower her eyelids to say ' We've gotta be secretive! And you'll get a turn soon! Be patient!' And yet, Cam understood that.

Claire pointed at a girl with blue eyes, and it spun on the guy that she had just kissed. She looked happy.  
But Claire knew who everyone was.  
Everyone.  
She knew it was Kristen and Josh.  
But so did Dylan, because earlier in the year her and Derrington had made plans to study at the park.  
They met at the park a half-mile away from Massie/Claire's house. Dylan had told her mom she was studying at Kristen's.  
Derrington had told Mini that he left his paper at school and needed to get it.  
They met up, with nobody else in the park.  
After they had finished their HW, they just sat on the swing set and talked. About life, sports, and their friends.  
It was pretty nice out,and with the sun setting, they were both at a loss for words.  
Derrington tilted his head, so did Dylan. Derrington leaned in, with Claire copying.  
They were so lost in each other, (their mouths ;D) that it was almost two minutes later when they came up for air.  
They stopped to regard each other. They just looked into each others eyes and went back in for round 2.  
Almost 30 minutes later (of kissin'!) they both agreed to meet again. But that never happened, until now.  
Derrington had gone on to still date Massie, and leaving Dylan with nobody.  
She was still lingering for Derrington.  
And tonight everything was answered.  
When Kristen came out with Josh, she pointed at Cam.  
Cam winked at Claire secretly, and tried to make it land on her.  
The clouds with the wind pointed it differently.  
Straight at- wait a minute, who's this?  
The new figurine stopped the bottle at herself, and dragged Cam off to the cabana.  
Claire thought she was going to start bawling. It's not fair! He finally gets kissed, but by _MYSTERY GIRL_?!?!?  
Ughh!  
They came back almost five minutes later, with Cam having Paint the Town Red by Revlon all over his already-red lips.  
Claire felt a single tear snake down her cheek.  
She quickly brushed it away. Cam couldn't see her cry.  
He then pointed at Claire, with his eyes silently asking what was wrong.  
She glared at him, feeling her baby blue eyes go to navy.  
His widened and she bent down and spun the bottle.  
This time, it landed on Derrington.  
Her eyes lit up, with his mimicking hers.  
They went to the cabana hand in hand, and they came out just a minute shorter than Cam and whoever that was.  
Claire decided to find out.  
After getting back to her seat, she stood up and spoke the following:  
" Okay, who the hell is _that_?" Pointing at mystery girl.  
She smiled smugly, stood up, and took off her mask.  
Everyone gasped. It was Nikki. 'Why must that girl ruin EVERYTHING?!?!?' Claire thought.  
Claire motioned for Massie to stop the timer, and displayed the Kiss Time on the whiteboard behind her.  
The time was 45 minutes. Ah-mazing, right?  
Massie stood up and ripped off her mask, and with the PC backing her up, taking off theirs.  
Claire motioned to Derrington to have the guys take off theirs.  
And when they did, Alicia started gagging. She kissed KEMP! EWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
That's just WRONG! It's like, wearing pink and red stripes with black and gray plaid!  
It's just not RIGHT!  
Then again, he was a really good kisser.  
Hmmmmmmmm. . . . .  
Claire spoke again:  
"Hey Nikki, are you found?"  
Nikki responded: "Uhh. No"  
"THEN GET LOST!!!" Claire shouted, with a smug look on her face afterward.  
Nikki ran towards Claire, but having living in Florida and doing so much athleticism, moved out of the way.  
Nikki ran into the whiteboard, and the whiteboard had spun around and backwards (idk!), branding a L on her forehead.  
Everybody burst out laughing at Nikki, and she became beet red.  
They stopped a few seconds later, with Nikki high tailing it into Massie's house.  
Claire high-fived TPC and the Briarwood guys.  
They all sat back down and agreed to go inside Massie's house.  
They guys were sleeping over at her house, and they would leave the next morning at noon.  
They all decided on the sleeping arrangements, only because some of the Block's guest rooms had been re-painted, and the fumes were awful!  
They drew names out of a hat, and the following were paired up:

Massie Plovert

Claire Josh

Alicia Kemp

Dylan Derrick

Kristen Cam

Alicia looked disgusted on the outside, but was jumping up and down for joy inside.  
She wanted to experiment with Kemp and needed a reason.  
Thank you, Massie!  
Massie was disgusted inside and out because her and Plovert were going to have to share her room.  
He gets a sleeping bag.  
Done, done, and done!  
Claire was fine with sharing a room with Josh.  
She still sort of liked him after a few weeks ago when he kissed her.  
Dylan and Derrick couldn't have been happier.  
Enough said on them.  
And Kristen was iffy-iffy on sharing a room with Cam. I mean, come awn!  
Cam? He's CLAIRE'S boyfriend, not hers!  
But since Claire seemed pretty happy with Josh, she might just give Cam a try, to see how it goes.  
Massie feel asleep a few hours later, after having fun with her friends and the Briarwood guys.  
She faded into her dream while thinking in bed. . .

**MASSIE'S DREAM**

(They took off a year before they went off to separate colleges.)

Everyone was at Massie's spending the night.  
They woke up the next morning to find a bloody knife on the kitchen table, with a note:

**Massie,**

**I'm always watching you. Remember that before you send all your friends home. . .**

**Your ADMIRER**

Massie couldn't believe it.  
How could someone scare her like this??  
This is _beyond_ creepy. Since her parents were out, it had to be someone in the household, and all the doors were locked.  
Someone is trying to kill Massie Block.  
Massie calmed down and decided to interview everyone.  
She sat down, needing to think.  
Once done thinking, she grabbed her Juicy notebook and wrote everyone's name down, with the following:

Age:

Motive:

Place at Time of Crime:

Closing statements:

Comments:

Analogy:

And with that, she called Alicia to her backyard. Alicia's story was:

" Okay so last night me and Kemp got to talking.  
And we decided to get to know each other, closer.  
We started making out.  
After that, we had sex in our bed that we decided to share.  
It sounds gross but now I'm so into Kemp.  
After that we decided to go swimming.  
We put on our bathing suits, him putting mine on me, and me putting on his, and went swimming.  
It was around 2 in the morning, and we had sex in the pool.  
I saw a shadowy figure in your kitchen, but I assumed it was a tree shadow.  
After that we got out of the pool and took a shower together.  
Then we went to bed, but we didn't go to sleep, we had sex until about the time you woke up."

Massie just nodded her head. She shooed Alicia away, and her paper read:

Age: 19

Motive: Tired of being beta

Place at Time of Crime: Pool, having sex with Kemp

Closing statements: Her and Kemp could have done it together, but then again he adores me in every way

Comments: Somewhat perverted. Must talk to pool adviser about getting new water.

Analogy: Alicia is Innocent.

After an hour, she had called in everybody else, and they were all with someone at the time of the crime.  
Nikki had pleaded with Massie to let her stay in the guest bedroom. . .  
**(MASSIES POV)**  
EHMAGAWD!!!!!! NIKKI WANTS TO ASSASSINATE ME!!! I need to find TPC and the guys!! AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**(MASSIE WAKES UP)**

Plovert is beside her in her bed, asking her : "What's wrong? I'll make it better!" And with him striping her of her nightgown. . .

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Massie woke up. What a strange dream!  
It was a double dream, but at the same time, creepy. She glanced at the clock.  
It read: 7:03 A.M.  
Lazy bums.  
She got out of bed, stretched, and went over to Plovert's sleeping bag.  
She shook him, but he wouldn't wake up.  
As a final attempt, she slapped him, on the cheek, hard.  
He instantly woke up and shouted:  
"WHAT THE HELL!"  
Massie shushed him, and they woke up the others.  
Alicia then took the pleasure of waking up Kristen, and found Dylan with her!  
Weird.  
Alicia speed walked over to the spy camera that her and Massie knew about.  
There was a working camera in every room.  
Alicia checked the footage, and what she found scared her.  
She left the room with the camera, not wanting to wake them up.  
She yelled for Massie, and when Massie got there, Alicia showed her the video clip.  
Massie fainted, and Alicia ran off to spread the newest and juiciest gossip to the rest of the household.

**This was gonna be huge.**

OMG YAYY!!!  
I FINISHED ANOTHER 1!!!!  
:DDDDDDDDDD  
Again, sorry about the 'it' scene  
I was reading the A-List when my hand was getting a cramp from typing!!!  
Anyway!  
REVIEW!!!  
They make me :) (HAPPY!!!)

again, REVIEW LIKE IT'S UR JOB!!!

~KristenGregorylookalike

btw u can PM me about ur reviews if ur 2 embarrased to write them for every1 to read

i check my emails every day and i swear on lisi harrison i will type back as fast as lightning!!!

Byeee fore realz!

KriGreLookalike (my new nickname, u like?)


	19. PS I Loathe You real summary i think

Massie Block: When the Pretty Committee deems its boy-fast null and void, boy fever sweeps through BOCD. What better way to back-handspring into new crush Dempsey's heart-and make old crush Derrington jealous-than cheer for him on the soccer field? And just like that, Massie forms BOCD's first-ever cheerleading squad. But will Massie still have something to cheer about when Dempsey starts spending ah lot of time with LBR Layne Abeley? Give me an "E" for Ehmagawd!

Kristen Gregory: With Massie and her SBFF (secret best friend forever) Layne vying for the same boy, Kristen has to make a choice: A) the Pretty Committee, or B) the Witty Committee. And if she doesn't choose fast, she'll end up C) Committeeless.

Dylan Marvil: Is hiding something, and it's not just those peanut butter Luna bars stashed under her mattress. She's got a secret crush on Derrington-and it's no secret that he likes burpilicious redheads. . . .

Alicia Rivera: Prefers pli? to pom-poms, especially when Massie orders her to the bottom of the cheer-pyramid. Can Alicia accept her beta status, or is it time to become alpha of her own squad?

Claire Lyons: Now that she's back with Cam, Claire finally has her love life in order. But her friends are trading crushes like styling tips. Will the Pretty Committee survive the boy-swap intact, or is the Clique about to come apart at the seams? 


	20. PS I Loathe You actual 1st 2 chappies!:D

OMG OMG OMGGG!! These are the **actual **first two chapters of P.S. I Loathe You!!! :DDD R U XCITED?!?!?!?!?!? READ ON!!! XD

briarwood-octavian country day school

the faculty parking lot

Monday, September 21st

7:58 a.m.

A plague-like swarm of pigeons, the same milky color as the

overcast sky, circled above the Pretty Committee. Their flapping

wings sounded like the crisp snap of a magician's cape.

Their phlegmy cooing had reached a frenzied pitch. And they

unleashed their watery white poo on the fuel-efficient cars with

remarkable precision.

In movies, opening scenes like these often suggest something

eerie is approaching. That a menacing force is gathering

strength. That a curse is looming. That the natural order is being

disrupted . . .

But Massie Block knew better.

"EhMa-_Ewww_." She stopped walking to wave a drifting

feather away from her face.

Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen stopped walking too.

"This is all Briarwood's fault." She pinch-tightened her gold silk

scarf, and wiped her leather leggings clean on any bird-essence.

"How is a pigeon-infestation _Briarwood's _fault? What did _they_

do?" Alicia adjusted her unsightly pink NY Yankees cap.

"Relax. I'm not blaming _Josh_." She cupped Alicia's shoulder

with more force than a shoulder-cupping should have. "The only

thing I blame him for is that hat."

"Massie's right." Kristen twirled her shark-tooth necklace.

"The kitchen scraps have more than doubled since the boys

moved in." She gestured to the wall of wide metal dumpsters

that lined the far side of the lot. "It's a dirty-bird buffet."

"All you can _tweet_," Dylan giggle-added.

Massie sighed, no longer in the mood for jokes. She had

waited

all weekend to make fun of the ex-crushes in their new

classrooms and wanted to get there before Claire. It was bad

enough she turned down carpool to double on Cam's bike. Scooping

the trailer story would be unbearable.

"Formation!" Massie called.

The girls quickly lined up on either side of their alpha. The

instant Massie's right purple Marc Jacobs mouse flat lifted off

the pavement, they all began to walk.

Eyes forward, Massie speed-led the girls toward the two

trailers behind the maple trees on the far side of the parking

lot. The same ones Principal Burns tried to pawn off as "overflow

facilities"

when the Briarwood boys crashed OCD. The same

ones the Pretty Committee was sent to—_with _the LBRs—thanks

to a devious plan hatched by ex-Derrington and the other soccer

boys. The _saaaame _ones Massie made over into glam, super-sized

Tiffany's boxes and eventually unloaded back onto the ex-es.

"I can't wait to see how funny the wannabe-Beckham boys

look in Robin's Egg blue classrooms with glitter-cotton walls,

mirrored-

desks, and vanilla scented room spray." Massie grinned.

"They'll still be Beckhams," Kristen deadpanned, "Just Victoria's

instead of David's." She cackled.

"Point!" Alicia smacked the side-view mirror of a white Infinity

as they breezed past.

"Ew! Smell that?" Massie lifted her Chanel No. 19 scented wrist

to her nose for relief. But the parmesancheeserottenlettucescatfood

stench emanating from the pigeon infested dumpsters could not be

avoided.

The others lifted their shirts to their noses and inhaled their

powder-scented deodorants.

"Gawd." Massie jammed her Rock The Bag winter white

Juicy tote against her ribs as if it were a child in need of sudden

protection. "If I wanted to go to school with trash I'd be at Abner

Double Day Day,"

"Lets sue!" Alicia lifted her buffed index finger.

Dylan giggle-lifted her Starbucks cup to avoid crushing it

against the side of Mr. Myner's pine-green Chevy Tahoe Hybrid.

"Agh!" She yelped as the plastic top popped off. Latte splashed

all over her white Joie Henley dress. "Leeeeesh!"

"What? What did I do?" Alicia backed away from Dylan's

wrist, which was now dripping decaf.

Kristen and Massie backed away too.

"You practically body-checked me into this truck." Dylan

whip-tossed her empty cup in the open window.

"Where was I _supposed _to go?" Alicia stomped her camelcolored

Kate Spade flat against the asphalt. "_Someone _insisted

we walk in formation."

"What's wrong with _formation_?" Massie flicked Alicia's shiny

black ponytail.

"Nothing." Alicia steadied her swinging hair. "It's just that

walking side by side isn't the best idea when you're surrounded

by cars covered in pigeon butt—"

"Can everyone puh-_lease _focus on _me _for a minute." Dylan

pulled the soaked brown cotton off her belly. "I look like I'm

wearing used toilet paper."

The girls burst out laughing but quickly sobered when they

saw Dylan's green eyes moisten.

Kristen held out her canvas floral print Roxy bag. "Here."

"How is last summer's beach bag going to help me?"

"Look inside," Kristen insisted.

Dylan lifted her sunglasses and peered inside. Kristen's momapproved

outfit was crumpled up in an angry mound. As usual,

she wore it out of her condo, and then Range-Rover-replaced

it with something sexier, usually handed down from one of the

other

girls. Today it was blue and black plaid wool short-shorts,

a grey v-neck bell-sleeve sweater, and knee-high black moccasins.

"What am I gonna to do with loose navy cords and a black

turtleneck?" Dylan handed the bag back to Kristen. "The boyfast

is over. The whole point is to find crushes, not dress like them."

"Your call, Cottonelle," Kristen hooked the Roxy over her

shoulder."

"Hehhhhhhhhhh, hoooooooooo. Hehhhhhhhhhhhh, hooooooooooo.

Heeeeeeeee, Hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo."

A low-flying pigeon hovered above their heads, flapping its

wings but not moving, like it was treading water. Then, in a

flash, it quickly flew away.

"Ahhhhhh!" Dylan bellowed. "I've been tagged!" She shouted

at her shoulder.

Behind them, students lazily making their way toward the

main building turned and stared. Passing boys on their way to

the overflow trailers snickered. And the Pretty Committee burst

into hysterics.

"It's nawt funny!" Dylan giggle-cry-shrieked.

"Ahhhhh!" Alicia wailed. "It got me too!" She lifted her thigh

and dragged her splotched grey Ralph Lauren skinny jeans on

the door of a black Prius.

Massie grabbed a passing LBR by the arm, ripped the black

fake Prada backpack off her shoulder and held it over her head.

The curly-headed blond was too shocked to speak. Instead,

she glared at Massie, her wide brown eyes begging for an explanation.

"_Buh-lieve _me," Massie shooed her away. "I'll give it back

once I'm inside."

"Ahhhh! Strike three!" Kristen shook her arm, but the _fly-a-rhea_

had already soaked into the wool fibers of her gray sweater.

"EhmagawdIneedmyclothesback." She reached for her bag. But

Dylan quickly yanked it away.

"You said I could wear them!"

"That was _before _I got hit!"

Dylan jumped back. "Sorry," she hugged the floral quilted

bag to her chest. "I need to pull a bag-borrow-and-steal."

Massie burst out laughing from under her Frauda canopy.

"No way!" Kristen gasped. "Those are _my _clothes!"

"You already _have _a crush," Dylan pouted. "And he won't

be back at school for another week. So who cares what you

wear?"

"Point," Alicia lifted her finger in support of Dylan. "I have

Josh, Claire has Cam, Massie has Dempsey and you have Dune.

Dylan is the only C minus. She needs all the help she can get."

No one spoke. Instead the girls searched each other's faces,

each wondering if the other understood.

Massie's dark eyebrows suddenly shot up. Her amber eyes

widened. Her glossy lips parted. "C Minus. Crush minus. Without

crush. Right?"

"Given." Alicia nodded. "I knew you'd get it."

"I knew I would too." Massie cocked her head and halfsmiled.

"Fine C Minus, keep 'em." Kristen muttered to Dylan. Then

she rolled back her shoulders. "Who knows? This may be just

what you needed."

"LBR clothes?"

"No, the _poo_," Kristen giggled. "I heard getting pigeon-painted

was good luck."

"Funny," Massie eyed the boys gathering at the end of the

parking lot. "You don't _look _so lucky." She rolled back her shoulders

and picked up her pace.

Their proud smiles faded like mystic tans.

briarwood-octavian country day school

the faculty parking lot

Monday, September 21st

8:08 a.m.

The trash bins were now steps away. And the parmesancheeserottenlettucescatfood

smell had become unbearable.

"Prepare face cover in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1," Massie announced practically

dry-heaving. ". . . annnnd GO!" She jammed her gold scarf

in her nostrils then led the Pretty Committee past what looked

like the set of WALL*E.

A cluster of chubby pigeons unhooked their pink talons from

the sides of the rusty bins and panic-flapped away.

"Wait for meeee!" Alicia's called, her face buried inside her

black and white striped cashmere tunic, as the run-a-phobic

tried to keep up.

Once they hit grass, the girls ducked behind the thick trunk

of a maple tree.

Massie slowly lowered her scarf and nose-sipped the air with

caution, as if it were filled with steaming hot espresso. "Ahhhhh,"

she sighed with relief.

The parmesancheeserottenlettucescatfood smell had vanished.

But the cool crisp spring-water scent of OCD wasn't back

either. Something new had taken its place. Something fragrant.

Something Christmas-y . . . Something . . .

"EhMa-_pine,_" Massie gasped, her eyes lifted to the sky.

Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan stared up in amazement, their

glossy lips O-shaped. Hundreds of green tree shaped air-

fresheners,

the kind they sell at gas stations and mini-marts,

dangled from the branches of the maple tree. They twirled and

swayed in the breeze creating small flickering shadows by the

girls' feet.

"Look!" Dylan whipped off her dVbs and widened her emerald

green eyes. The girls followed her gaze, landing on the two

usedtobe Tiffany's Box trailers.

"What did they _do_?" Massie's heart sank to her knees. A

moment

later it sank to her mouse flats. Then it sank all the

way to China.

Beyond the pine-scented maples stood two freshly painted

white trailers. A black tarp canopy covered each one providing

enough shade to project the—

"_Soccer videos_?" Kristen blurted, her eyes darting back and

forth as she watched trailer #1. Projected onto the trailer's side

was Landon Donovan kicking the ball to Beckham. Trailer #2

was running EA's FIFA '09 video game, which was being played

by Josh Hotz and Kemp Hurley.

"Ohhhh!" The boys roared when Josh blocked Kemp's shot.

Alicia lifted the pink brim of her crush-cap. "Josh was

a total text manic this weekend and never said a word."

Her dark brown eyes practically filled with little thumping

hearts.

"Who did they hire?" Massie hate-glared at the projectors in

the branches of the neighboring maple.

"Bill Gates," Kristen stated, staring at the A/V setup.

"Puh-lease," Massie snapped. "It's not _that _impressive."

"Oh, no, I meant—" Kristen stopped herself and blushed,

as if she accidentally revealed something she shouldn't have. "I

meant Dahn Bondock probably did it."

"_Who_?" They all asked at the same time.

Kristen finally took her eyes off the Galaxy game and focused

on the conversation. "I mean Candy Corn."

"Candy Corn the LBR?" Alicia looked at Massie, silently

asking

her if such a thing were possible. "That yellow-toothed

guy we nicknamed?"

Massie shrugged.

"The one we just made over?"

"Yes, Candy Corn the yellow-toothed LBR," Kristen said with

a trace of impatience. Or was it defensiveness? "His _real _name,

is Dahn Bondock and he's an tech genius. He could do this in his

sleep."

"Bonnn-dock," Dylan burped.

Everyone laughed except Massie. "How do you know him?"

Kristen blushed again. "Um, he's on scholarship too so we

just kind'a met that way I guess."

"Whatevs," Massie sighed, fighting the urge to run home

backwards and start the morning all over again.

"Can you believe this?" chirped a familiar voice.

The girls turned to see Claire and Cam coasting toward

them on a black Electra bike with thick fat tires and dark green

spokes. Their legs were lifted out in front of them, their matching

silver helmets tilted left, and their smiles were brighter than his

reflector lights. Their fight was ah-bviously over and they were

back together. _Forever._

If they had been actors in a movie Massie would have thought

they looked enviably-ah-dorable. But because Claire was her

friend, and way happier than she was, Massie wanted to knock

them both to the ground.

The day wasn't supposed to start like this. Not at _awll_. Claire

wasn't supposed to ditch carpool so she could bike to school with

Cam. Birds weren't supposed to destroy their start-of-the-week

outfits. The boys weren't supposed to makeover the Tiffany Box

trailers. And the Pretty Committee was nawt supposed to be

impressed.

Massie suddenly felt like she was trying to turn a door handle

with over-moisturized hands. Her grip was slipping. And she was

starting to panic.

"Why are you hiding?" Cam asked, slamming on the brakes.

Claire stepped off, unclipped her helmet, and shook out her

blond hair like some Italian supermodel shooting a Vespa ad.

"We're nawt hiding," Massie said to Cam's blue eye, which

matched his navy sweatshirt in a distracting sort of way. "We

were, um, waiting for you guys. This is where we decided to

meet. Right Kuh-laire?"

Luckily Claire nodded. Suddenly, the tangled knot in Massie's

stomach loosened and took on the shape of a smile. No matter

how into Cam Claire was, she still had Massie's back. And that

restored her faith. Not only in her friendships but also in herself.

"If you wouldn't mind excusing us." Massie smiled at Cam,

this time looking into his green eye, just to show she had no

hard feelings. "We have some Pretty Committee business to

take care of."

"No prob," Cam said, his wheels already turned toward the

heated video match between Josh and Kemp. "Going to the game

tonight?" He asked the girls, but mostly Claire, as he clipped her

helmet to his handlebars.

"Soccer?" she asked.

He giggle-nodded in a what-else-would-I-be-talking-about

sort of way. "We're playing the Maverick School Groundhogs.

And MSG plays hard."

Claire turned to Massie lifting her blond brows as she filled

with hope

"Opposite of yes." Massie twirled her purple hairstreak.

"We're going to Dylan's to do some online shopping."

"Sounds fun!" Cam said sarcastically as he high-fived Claire

and rode off to greet his friends.

"_Shopping_?" Claire stomped her red Converse All Star, unable

to hide her disappointment. "Don't you want to hang out with

Dempsey after school?"

"He's not into soccer." Massie swiped her lips with Yellow

Cake flavored Glossip Girl. "He's an actor." She said with the

trace of a British accent. "And he got a call back for the _Wizard_

_of Claus_. He's up for the Wizard."

"So you're still into Dempsey?" Kristen swatted a pine air

freshener.

Massie cocked her head to the side, "Why _wouldn't _I be?"

Just then Layne Abeley and her friend Meena strolled by belting

out the song "Popular" from Wicked.

"You know _she's _auditioning." Kristen titled her head toward

the LBR.

"What's wrong with _Layne_?" Claire whisper-snapped.

"Nothing," Kristen blushed, "It's just that, I, I thought maybe

it would be cooler if you crushed on a guy who's into sports,

nawt _theater_."

_What's with all the opinions lately? _Massie squint-looked into

Kristen's green eyes as if trying to read something blurry.

"Since when are actors nawt hawt?" Massie hissed. "Have

you ever heard of Zac?"

"Yeah but—"

"Hayden?"

"Yeah b—"

"Hartnett?

"Ye—"

"Chace? Penn—"

"_Okay_!" Kristen held up her hand. "It's just that you said we

could _like _boys this week, so I assumed we'd be hanging at the

game after school. Not shopping."

"Point." Alicia lifted her French manicured finger as she

watched Josh high-five Cam.

"We _do _like boys this week." Massie insisted. "Just nawt

soccer."

Just then the boys began laugh-chanting her ex-crushes

name.

_Derr-ing-ton! Derr-ing-ton! Derr-ing-ton!_

She swiped more Glossip Girl across her lips then licked.

Sugary

sweetness coated her tongue and boosted her mood. It

was time.

"Gather," she announced. "And focus."

The Pretty Committee formed a tight circle under the pinescented

maple, each girl resisting the urge to peek at the boys.

_Derr-ing-ton! Derr-ing-ton! Derr-ing-ton!_

Massie cleared her throat, even though it was already clear.

"Last week I declared a boyfast and it almost tore us apart," her

voice was somber.

The girls nodded in agreement.

"And you know why it didn't work?"

"Because Alicia hung out with Josh behind our backs?" Dylan

blurted.

"Go _flush _yourself, Cottonelle!" Alicia snapped.

Dylan folded her arms across her brown stained Henley and

huff-turned to face the boys.

_Derr-ing-ton! Derr-ing-ton! Derr-ing-ton!_

Everyone else turned too, except Massie. Her ex was ah-

bvioulsy

doing _something _silly to get her attention and she refused

to fall for the childish trick.

"The _maaaain _reason boyfast didn't work," she half-yelled

to recapture their attention, "is because we're hawt times ten!

We have ah-mazing personalities! And _most _of us have incredible

style!" She lifted her eyebrow at Claire who looked at her red

sneakers in shame. "And it was wrong for me to think that boys

could resist us. They're only human, after all."

The girls nodded in agreement once again.

"So I have prepared a pledge poem that will put us back on

the right path." She reached into her winter white Juicy tote and

pulled out five Coach keychains. Each one had five purple patent

leather letters dangling off the end—BFFWC. Massie thumbed

open the dogleash clip and hooked it on to the strap of her bag,

then handed them out and waited while everyone else did the

same.

"I know I promised you bracelets, but I saw Strawberry and

Kori at the mall buying, you guessed it. _Bracelets_. So I switched

it up at the last minute." She smirked then tapped the screen of

her new iPhone 3G. "Now check your texts."

They quickly reached inside their bags, their BFFWC charms

swinging about.

"Does everyone have the new pledge poem?"

They nodded.

"Good," Massie smiled with her mouth closed. "Then grab

your charms and let's read together in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . ."

The girls did what they were told and began reciting.

"_We swore off boys for ten days,_

_But it didn't work so well,_

_We became backstabbing clichés,_

_Gawd, Boyfast was hell._

"_But we forgave one another,_

_Now we're back in the groove,_

_Sister's lock up your bothers,_

_Because we're on the move!_

"_This time we'll do it right,_

_Our friendships'll come first,_

_PC support, day or night,_

_Or that member will be cursed._

"_So I hereby decree,_

_As my open heart gushes,_

_We are now BFFWC,_

_Best Friends Forever With Crushes!"_

"Yayyyyyyyy!" The girls giggle-shouted then exchanged a

round of hugs, with Massie in the center.

Everything felt right again. Their bond was Teflon-strong.

It was finally time for Massie to show off her new leather leggings.

_Derr-ing-ton! Derr-ing-ton! Derr-ing-ton!_

"Who's ready to find out what all the chanting is about?"

"Meeeee!" Five hands shot into the pine-scented air.

Massie smiled proudly.

This time they would have it all.v


	21. Page 76 of PS I Loathe You

**THE NEW GREEN CAFÉ **

**TABLE 18**

**Monday, September 28****th**

**4:01 p.m.**

Massie mounted her bamboo eco-chair and clapped twice. "Qui-eeeeet!"

Fifty-eight cheerleader-wannabes stopped gossiping at once.

"Good." Massie grinned, pleased that the glitter-dusted hopefuls honored Rule #1 of her audition contract—_Obey What I Say_.

The rest of the Pretty Committee sat on either side of her, American Idol style, pens and purple paper stacked neatly in front of them. They were wearing their cheerleader uniforms, which thanks to Massie's purple hairstreak, were designed and delivered by Stella McCartney in less than forty-eight hours. And because of Massie's explicit directions, looked nuh-thing like cheerleader uniforms.

Black sequined off-the-shoulder mini-dresses with _The Socc_-_Hers _spelled in gold-plated cleats were sure to be envied, even from the cheap seats. Underneath, they wore

black leather short-shorts, because no one wanted to stumble on a mid-flip crotch shot of themselves on the internet. And in keeping with the Tomahawks' American Indian theme, they wore knee-high metallic gold moccasins with festive bells dangling off the fringes. Butt-sweeping ponytail extensions took care of their hair. Mystic Tan and MAC took care of the rest.

The Massie-quin stood proud at the end of the judges table dressed in one of the three remaining uniforms.

"As I mentioned in my weekend email blast," Massie began, already feeling very captain-ish. "You will approach the table, recite your two-line cheer, and tell us in one word what you think you'd add to my squad."

An anxious murmur was building among the dense crowd. And Massie suddenly realized it would take hours to get through everyone. By then, Pinkberry would be closed, Bean would have peed her doggy Diesels, and Dempsey would be logged off for the night.

She lifted a finger, informing the wannabes that they had to take a minute.

"Change of plan," she whispered to the PC. "Each one of you gets to hand-pick one person to audition. The rest will have to go."

The girls opened their mouths in protest. Massie silenced them with a palm.

"Look for stocky ones who look like they could hold a lot of weight on their shoulders. The more they look like Chicken McNuggets the better. "

"McNuggetttttts," Dylan burped.

Massie elbowed her in the McRib. "Lady-behavior!" she hissed.

"I already told you," Alicia tugged her long ponytail in frustration. "Pyramids are out!"

Massie lifted her palm again. "TCHS."

"_What_?" Alicia snapped.

"The Captain Has Spoken."

Alicia rolled her eyes and sighed while Massie made a mental note to eliminate pyramids from her routine. Then she made a second mental note; convince everyone it was her idea.


	22. Alicia sudeces, Layne & Dempsey are dead

Ok people I know that I haven't updated in 4ever. Im soooooooo incredibly sorry!!! I've been getting caught up in my schoolwork, and guys, (and school b ball team…) and stuff. Anyway. Im sooooo sorry! Heres your next chapter….. KristenGregorylookalike btw there was a typo in the last chapter. I meant to say that Dylan found the footage. Read on!!! :D btw im making Alicia evil, and very slutty. Sorry. She is. Just my thoughts. Also, this is all Dylans dream……. Even massies double dream was all her dream… and btw they r all in college. Again. Just like massies dream. (wow college is on dylans mind a lot. I wonder why!)

Anyway.

Read. Now.

Westchester, NY

Block Estate

7:10 AM

November 1st

After Massie fainted, Dylan woke up everybody and told them to get some ice and get Massie back to bed. Dylan liked the control, but since the Alpha was out cold, why not _pretend _be alpha? Dylan then rolled the footage again back in her room, after shooing Derrick out. The footage follows....

_**1:03 AM**_

_**Kristens Room. **_

_**(Alicia tiptoes into the room)**_

_**Alicia whispering "Come on Cam, the coast is clear. " (Cam springs up out of his bed and follows Alicia to the couch facing the video camera. Sits down, asking Alicia "Now what did you need to talk to me about?"  
Alicia whispers "This." And leans in to kiss Cam. Cam pulls away, confused and suspicious. He roars, "What the hell! I'm dating Claire! You know that! And don't you have Josh?!" Cam stands up. Alicia smirks, then says "You will do as I say unless you want precious Claire to see this footage I have." **_

Dylan zoomed in on the camera that Alicia was holding up to Cam.

_**Footage in Alicia's camcorder…**_

_**Cam and Olivia making out. In Olivia's bed. Marked as…. October 30. **_

Dylan gasped. Then continued watching the clip...

_**Alicia spoke again to a now white faced Cam "Now if you want that footage getting out, leave. If you don't, then stay where you are and do as I say. Do you understand Cammiieee?"  
Alicia flutters her eyelashes. Cam speaks "Yes I understand. "  
Alicia took out a hypnosis watch, and swung it back and forth.  
She spoke as Cam watched,  
"Whenever you see me, Alicia Rivera, you will think of me as Claire until I say the magic word, which is Google. You will do as I say." Cam nodded, and Alicia put the watch on the floor. Alicia spoke "Now Cam, look at me, and love me."  
Cam looked up, and threw his arms around Alicia and instantly starting French-kissing her. Alicia made no effort to pull away.  
Alicia smiled, and after about 3 minutes broke the kiss and said "Cam take off your shirt." Cam does, revealing his 6 pack. Alicia grins evilly, then commands "Cam, look at me again. Look at me harder, with more love. Just like if we just got married." Alicia winked, and Cam then looked up at Alicia. He repeated what they had done before, just French kissing, but they DEFINETLY had taken it to the next level. Alicia thought to herself, "Wow this is working! I'm going to take this to the next level! Hahah Cam is mine now! HAHAHAHAH!!! (Laughs evilly) "Alicia pulled away once again, and in a sex goddess way said, "Cammie my zipper is stuck on my dress, can you help me take it off? I need to 'change'. Cam immediately rushes over to Alicia, and unzips her unstuck zipper. Alicia glides over to her closet and looks at her clothes. She decides to have a little 'fun' with Cam. (btw Kristen is in another room this time, watching TiVo. I'll let you know when she comes back!)  
She stands sideways, and even though the couch is facing the other way, Alicia sees that Cam is watching her. Alicia nonchalantly looks back at her closet. She slowly strips her underwear off, and says "Where are those pajamas? Oh, here they are. I better change!" Then closes the door, so that only Cam can see. She takes off her bra and then 'accidently' throws her bra near the door. She sighs and goes and gets it. She looks up and puts on a shocked face. "CAM!" Cam is staring at her, she is completely nude. Alicia walks over to the bed, and lays down, on top of the covers. Cam gets up, takes off his shorts and boxers, and pulls her under the covers. Then the video camera went black.**_

Dylan screamed, and then woke up. She sighed, and looked at the clock. 7:30 A.M. perfect!!! Now she would have more time to get ready, and raid the fridge before the guys. But when she walked downstairs, she found two bodies on the couch. She screamed, because they were Dempsey and Layne, dead.


	23. The Daily Grind, gossip, and Derringtion

Ok yall. I know that I haven't updated in awhile. I'm SO sorry about that! School sneaks up on u… anyway. I decided to fast forward to a month afterwards, on a Monday. Just so you know, it's gonna be around January. Anyway, read on!!

Westchester, New York

8:01 AM

BOCD Front Lawn

Massie Block, Claire Lyons, Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory, and Dylan Marvil had everybody's eyes on them. Mostly because they had just talked to Principal Burns, and were about to leave for the city to do a taping of 'The Daily Grind'. Their clique, The Pretty Committee, was enviable in every way. They were the alphas of their school, Briarwood-Octavian Country Day, or BOCD.

They had just made it back from a boyfast, tearing them apart for a week. But they were best friends again, and on their way to stardom once more. Claire, the newest addition to the Pretty Committee, starred in 'Dial L For Loser', directed by Rupert Mann. But this time, Alicia planned to outshine the others, following her plan. You'd think that after being 'Out' for a week Alicia would've learned to never mess with Massie's Alpha spot again, but metaphorically the Alpha Crown gleamed brighter when you were only one spot away.

As the Pretty Committee entered the Blocks Range Rover, Dylan noticed something. Derrick Harrington, known as Derrington to the Pretty Committee, was staring at the Pretty Committee. Derrington was staring at her, Dylan Marvil, with a weird look on his face.

'Huh, weird.' Dylan thought. She hopped in the fuel-efficient car with grace, but as the door was closing, she saw Derrington looking at her again. She brushed off the thought and tried to focus on looking like a member of the Pretty Committee, which she SO was. Dylan tilted her head back and relaxed, thinking of reasons why Derrington was staring at her. But she was snapped back to reality by the sounds of charm bracelets clinking together. She sighed, apologized to Massie, and leaned forward in the gossip position. Massie stopped glaring at Dylan, then continued,

" As I was saying, Alicia says that she has gossip worth about 100 points." The Pretty Committee gasped, minus Massie and Alicia. Nobody ever earned that many points. The girls put their heads closer together, waiting for Alicia to spill the gossip. Supposedly, this was going to be huge.

sooo? whadya think? It's my first but i think it was pretty good. :) comment plzz! :) thanx! luvv u all!


End file.
